


Little Prince

by MistyEyedWolf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demon Han Jisung | Han, Fake Love Confessions, Han Jisung | Han Being Himself, Kid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minho is the Prince of Hell, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, big brother minho to the rescue, felix cries a little in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedWolf/pseuds/MistyEyedWolf
Summary: Minho freezes at the feeling of tiny, warm fingers curling around his hand that had been laid useless at his side until this point. When he looks down this time Felix is looking back at him, but his smile is smaller and everything else is suddenly irrelevant. Where did his big smile go?𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦?Or alternatively, Jisung found a kid outside the gates of hell and now Minho's invested.For the SKZ Ship Bingo square "hand holding"!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: SKZ BINGO - ROUND 1





	Little Prince

When he was crowned the prince of hell, Minho was hoping for something with a bit more... excitement.  
  
He never wanted the title to begin with, nor the gag-inducing amount of respect he got from others that his handful of friends teased him about constantly. But his older brother Chan, firstborn of a different maiden yet blood nonetheless, had refused when the time came for him to receive the offer. Minho was left to clean up the mess.  
  
The crown wasn't even comfortable to wear, it was sharp and clunky and always gave him headaches since it was fitted with Chan's measurements, so more often than not he'd leave it in his room until his father bothered to notice.  
  
The man wasn't around a lot, busy with the souls of the damned and all, so Minho never really thought too much on it.  
  
He was just leaving his chambers with freshly washed hair, a new set of clothes hugging his skin just the right amount, when he had his first encounter with _the beast_.  
  
His knees creaked in protest as weight slammed into them, tiny hands grabbing at his leather clad legs in hopes of finding shelter somewhere behind them. Shrieks of laughter reverberated through the hall, and he heard an awfully familiar voice taunting from just around the corner.  
  
He'd know the voice anywhere, really, Han Jisung was a presence that nobody was allowed to forget. He came around a few years after Minho was crowned, poking fun at the way it fit Minho's head like an "oversized traffic cone" and managing to fall down a set of stairs(no, Minho did not push him) all within the span of five minutes. He stuck around a lot after hearing Minho's laughter, and got him well aquainted to a few other gremlins he had no choice but to call friends.  
  
He brought a lot of life to this realm, funnily enough, but he also makes Minho constantly wonder if all shadow demons are dim in an intellectual sense as well as physical.  
  
Jisung was another subject Minho could focus on much later when he had the energy to do so. For now, the older was still trying to piece together the fact that there was indeed still a tiny creature clinging to his legs like it would rather be nowhere else.  
  
Short, dull fingernails set into stubby little hands were the first things Minho noticed about it, since they were the first things that made contact with him. Then the small inward turn of it's feet that were armoured in.. a regular pair of shoes. Every shift of them sent an unnatural blaze of colors across the floor, which kind of hurt Minho's eyes. The pink sweater it was wearing was so unlike the other residents within the realm, and honestly now that Minho was looking properly, this just looked like an average human child. The only thing that made him second guess that assumption was the wild mass of fiery red hair and the two small horns on the top of it's head. They were much different than Minho's sleak black ones, twisting out sharply like coral and colored oddly, looking almost artificial.  
  
Clearing his throat to grab the thing's attention, Minho watched it's head slowly lift, revealing chubby cheeks dotted with flecks of embers and the biggest doe eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Oh. It was smiling at him.  
  
Just then, a long, flame bitten shadow peeked from around the corner and the giggles immediately ceased, tiny features pressed deep into the back of Minho's thigh.  
  
"Oh, Felix~" the shadow crooned, clearly too into the role of predator to notice the still very confused Minho standing directly in front of his target. "I... Found y-oh!" Jisung's hands clapped down over the child's, Felix's, far before he realized that they were rested on someone else. Eyes raised up and up, and wow, Minho was kind of feeling a weird sense of deja vu.  
  
"Minho hyung!" Jisung tittered nervously as he straightened up from his prowling position, hands moving far away from their original position on the older's legs, "Fancy seeing you here.. You know, outside your bedroom for once..The room you never really leave at this time, which is-"  
  
"Jisung," Minho cut him off before he could continue talking, he would just end up making a fool of himself anyway, "What is this?"  
  
"What is what? This uh, suffocating tension between us?" _Please, stop talking._ "Listen, Minho, I have a _thing_ for you-"  
  
"I'm gonna stop you again right there and say no, you literally don't." Minho shook his head with a soft grimace, and he wasn't sure whether Jisung sunk with relief or with the failure of his attempted lie. "I'm talking about the thing closely resembling a piece of bubblegum stuck to the back of my leg."  
  
"That's.. His name is Felix. I found him at the gate." Jisung was watching Minho closely, almost as if waiting for the older to open his mouth before he started waving his hands all over the place, tone shifting to one of desperation. "Please don't kill me, listen, he was just sitting in the dirt outside bawling his eyes out and I didn't know what else to do! He-well, he likes sweet things and warm hugs and we were playing a game of hide and seek before you came out but please, we _have_ to keep him!"  
  
"Keep him? I'm not-" Minho freezes at the feeling of tiny, warm fingers curling around his hand that had been laid useless at his side until this point. When he looks down this time Felix is looking back at him, but his smile is smaller and everything else is suddenly irrelevant. Where did his big smile go?  
  
_What the hell is happening to me?  
  
_"Minho hyungie..?" His voice is small just like the rest of him, hands shaking Minho's large one as politely as one can from a height of three feet with no future intent of letting go. The movement carried his soft, candied scent up through Minho's nose, "I'm Felix, and I'm five. D'you wanna play with us?"  
  
Something sticky and overbearingly warm trickles down through Minho's chest when Felix speaks to him, clinging to his insides like molten candle wax until it's all he can feel. Jisung was younger than him, sure, but Minho had never truly been around a child of this age before and it was doing things to him that he honestly didn't understand. Why did he want to take the boy's face in his hands and squish him up like one of those insanely large marshmallows? Minho had never even seen a marshmallow in person before, how did that make sense?  
  
But what was he going to do, say no?  
  
"You should start running, little beast," Minho starts calmly, ignoring the whoosh of breath that left Jisung who didn't dare move a muscle since Minho's attention turned to the boy. The oldest's free hand cards gently through the waves of fire on top of Felix's head, gently tugging at one of his horns to move his head around, almost fondly. "You won't get away when I catch you."  
  
It was honestly all downhill from there.  
  
After their little game of hide and seek had come to a close, Felix tugged on Minho's pinky and made him bend over so he could whisper that his tummy was making 'monster noises' and the older just about keeled over. If Minho got weird looks for letting a child, one nobody had ever seen before at that, sit on his lap and eat fruit and meats from his fingers he didn't say a word to anyone about it.  
  
It carried on for days, then weeks, and more often than not Felix was found either playing around with Jisung or following Minho like a lost duckling, reaching for his hands and leaning against his legs if he stood still for too long. The oldest had grown used to the weight of a small hand in his and the warmth it brought his heart, letting himself enjoy the company and paternal instinct coursing through him.  
  
The one downside to being Felix's... whatever Minho was, was the nightmares.  
  
Felix had only slept in a room alone once, Minho having set him up in one of the spare rooms nestled comfortably in the back of his chambers, hard to get to quickly from the entrance and easy to protect. His hair was brushed, and Jisung had finessed one of his old tshirts into a comfortable gown for Felix to wear for the night. (He liked the way it twirled, for crying out loud, Minho was going to die.)  
  
Per Felix's request, he was tucked in tightly, and with a couple of gentle rubs to his back courtesy of one Han Jisung, the kid was out like a light, soft puffs of breath leaving pouted lips and little hands curling into the pillows.  
  
Jisung and Minho both stayed for a short while to make sure the boy was at peace before turning in to sleep in their own quarters for the night. Minho wouldn't say he was expecting the soft 'thank you' he got from Jisung on his way out, but he cherished it nonetheless and wished him a good night.  
  
His one mistake was turning off the lights.  
  
There was an hour of pure silence before Minho awoke to the sound of loud cries and thudding just outside of his door.  
  
"Hyung, Minho hyung!" Felix shrieked, and Minho swore he'd never moved so fast in his entire life.  
  
Minho opened the door and had half a mind to lean down as a crying Felix came tumbling through the doorway, catching him under his arms and hoisting him up so he was held firmly to his chest and away from danger. Whatever was out there would surely have hell to pay, and as Minho geared up to throw an attack of his own at whatever was coming after Felix, he made eye contact with the empty room. No shadows cackling in dark corners or waves of heat, no stench of toxic fear from anyone except for the boy in his arms. Just an empty room.  
  
"What has you so worked up, hm?" Minho mumbles soothingly into Felix's ear once he scanned the outside of his room multiple times for any hint of a threat.  
  
His heart was absolutely racing, beating up against his ribcage and surely Felix would feel it if he paid close enough attention, but the young boy was very obviously preoccupied.  
  
Minho firmly shut the door and walked the both of them over to the edge of his bed, letting himself sink down off of his now jellied legs and sit with Felix curled into his chest. Adrenaline ebbed as did the heaved sobs that wet the front of Minho's shirt, and soon the both of them were sitting quietly, Felix's hand curled into Minho's and held just over his heart, for comfort no doubt.  
  
"Talk to me, little beast, what happened to you..?" Minho gently brushed his other hand through the younger's hair, tightening his hold around his dainty fingers just enough to reassure that he was here, he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"There were monsters.." Felix whispers with a heavy sniffle following after, slowly peeking up through his wet lashes to look at Minho properly, voice growing thicker and more wobbly as he voiced his fears, "Big metal ones with lightning eyes, they wanted to eat me up."  
  
It made no sense now, but Minho took it all in stride, gently cupping Felix's soft cheeks with warm hands and wiping tears old and new from them. He kept mumbling that they had been too loud, too fast for him to see, but Minho just kept wiping the tears away and tried his best to calm the boy with promised protection from any monsters coming his way.  
  
"Hyungie.." Felix hiccups, worming his way up to press his face into the older's neck, and Minho would pretend that the horn that caught roughly on his ear didn't hurt him, "I don't like little beast, hyungie, don't wanna be a monster.." And wow, does Minho's heart shatter when he hears those words.  
  
"Oh, Felix.." His own feelings are intact of course, the nickname was just one fondly given in the moment when Minho saw him more as a cute pet to play with rather than a child with a heart that settled so close to his own. But the fact that Felix probably thought Minho was using the name as something other than a term of endearment...  
  
Something in Minho's chest cracked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, you're not a monster at all.." His eyes traveled frantically through the room, looking for an answer, a solution, anything to get these tiny shoulders under his palm to relax. Then, he found something, "I have a much more special name for you anyway. I was just waiting for the right time to use it."  
  
Felix slowly pulled away then, not letting go of Minho's hand once he had it back in his grasp but his eyes were visible again, the ends of his bangs softly curling from the dampness of leftover tears. He rubs a small fist over his eyes, voice small, "Wh-What is it?"  
  
"Here, can I put you down for a second?" Ah, Minho had to do a bit of damage control for that one, but once Felix was calmed down all the way again he settled for scooting closer to the bedside table with the boy still in his lap.  
  
On the small table was his crown, a bit dusty and still as uncomfortable as the day it was made, but the way it tilted to the side and glimmered when Minho placed it on Felix's head made it look much more welcoming. "You can be my little prince, and wear this crown to match when we're together. How does that sound?"  
  
"I'm not a prince, Minho hyung." Felix pushed the crown back once, and then again when it slipped back down over his forehead, much too big for him for now. "Princes have to be special.."  
  
"You're the most special prince in all the land Felix. Trust me." Minho leaned forward to playfully nuzzle their foreheads together, horns clinking gently against each other which made Felix giggle. The darkness and fear settled in the younger's eyes slowly melted away, and in that moment Minho's heart had never felt more full.  
  
"Because you're _my_ little prince, Felix, and you always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @dragonhwangs  
> always down to scream about skz fics!


End file.
